The Stalker
by MaltaraForever11
Summary: Mal and Natara face a terrifying stalker that turns there world, along with everyone else's in the SFPD, upside down. I've gotten partial inspiration from what's happening currently on Criminal Minds. Rated M for content and language. Please review! I am new to FanFiction, and would enjoy your feedback!
1. A Day At The Beach Gone Bad

You are now Detective Mal Fallon. You sit on the beach on your day off, with your girlfriend, Natara Williams, listening to to sound of the waves, and the upbeat music broadcasted from the speakers of the boardwalk.

You look over to Natara, who's wearing a purple bikini that fully shows off her perfectly tan, curvaceous body. Her stomach is perfectly toned, almost impossibly perfect. She has on black, gold rimmed sunglasses, and is relaxing back on the beach chair. You wonder if she intentionally looks this good, but then think that the level of her gorgeous-ness could not be imitated by simply buying more expensive beauty products- they couldn't do that- it has to be effortless, and natural. In fact, you've seen her with her make up off, and in casual clothing, and she's STILL the most beautiful woman in the world. Her pouty, full, succulent lips are being shown off from beneath her sunglasses.

You open your mouth to break the silence, but the only thing you manage to squeeze out is, "Perfect..." "What did you say, Mal?" She says, looking up. "Oh, nothing, Nat." You say quickly. She looks at your watch. "5:00...We've been out here for a long time, don't you think?" She says. "Yeah, about 2 hours." She looks down at your hand, tracing patterns with her fingers on your hand. "So, maybe we could go home for the rest of the day, and just..." She looks up at you and smiles that beautiful smile of hers, "...have fun." You grin,"Well, I have some paperwork I need to catch up on..." You say sarcastically. She laughs, stands up, grabs your hand, pulling you up, and the two of you run to your car, giggling.

You are now Special Agent Natara Williams. You slam into your apartment, kissing wildly. He takes off your white, see-through swimsuit cover up, and presses you against the wall.

You both still have your swimsuits on, so as you wrap your leg up around him as he's kissing your neck and squeeze, the friction is fantastic. Mal wraps his arms around you and spins you around, so you both fall on the couch. You both laugh, and smile as you start kissing again. First, you start off sweet, but as you go on, it gets hotter, and hotter.

Mal presses into you harder. You bite your lip to try to stifle your moans, because, the last time the two of you had a little rendezvous, the neighbors complained, and you and Mal spent all night laughing about it. You take off his shirt, and continue kissing. You start to take your swimsuit bottoms off, when the phone starts blasting a ringtone, "Somebody call 911! Shawty fire burnin' on the dance flo'! Oh woah oh!"...It was Mal's ringtone for when the SFPD was calling us in .

"Dammit..." We both say simultaneously, and laugh. He picks up the phone with a grin. "Hello, this is Detective Mal Fal-" He apparently was cut off by someone on the other line. And that's when a sickly expression came across his face, letting you know whatever he's hearing is not good. "...What?" He begins slowly, unable to believe what he's hearing. "Are they...are they dead?" He begins getting choked up, and you sit straight up, getting terribly worried. You lean in close enough to hear the words, "They are in critical condition, but you need to get here, NOW. There's something else we need to show you." "We'll be right there." Mal says, and hangs up. He stands up, running straight to your bedroom.

You dash after him. "Mal! Mal! What's wrong?!" He begins frantically searching for his work clothes, and starts to put them on. "Get dressed." He says, "We need to go." He starts fumbling with his tie. You grab his hands, and pull them down. "Hang on for a second," You say "Calm down, take a deep breath." He does so, and you can tell by feeling his pulse why you're holding his hands that he's starting to calm down.

You let go of his hands and touch his face, looking him in the eyes. "Now, tell me what's wrong?" You say, you yourself getting worked up. "That was Anders," He says, "Kai and Amy have been stabbed."


	2. The Beginning of It All

**You are now Detective Mal Fallon. You look down at Natara, who's got a worried look in her eyes. "That was Anders, Kai and Amy have been stabbed." A look of shock and sadness covers her face. "What happened?" She says slowly, trying to get it through her head. "I don't know, Anders said they're alive, but in critical condition," You say, calming down, "But there's something else he has to show us. He sounded worried Natara. He sounded...strange. I've never heard him talk like that." You start getting worried again. "Let's go," She says, "I'll be ready in a minute." Natara walks across the room to her closet and starts getting dressed. **

**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams. Ten minutes later you guys are riding in the car, almost to the precinct. You pull up in the parking lot, and dash in. When you walk in Anders sees you, and calls you into the office. **

**As soon as the door shuts behind you, you and Mal begin talking, "What happened? Are they okay? What is going on?!" "One at a time!" Anders says, holding one finger up. **

**You take a deep breath and begin, "What...What exactly happened?" "Well..." Anders begins," About an hour ago, Amy and Kai got jumped while out in the city. I don't remember what exactly what Kai said they were doing, but it had something to do with 'ninja training', as he put it." "Okay, well what else did you have to tell us?" Mal asks.**

**Anders let's out another sigh, and says, "Come on, we'll have to take a squad car. We're going to the hospital." "Why?" Mal asks. "I said there was something I had to show you, not tell you." Anders explained. You and Mal reluctantly follow him out the door.**

**A little while later, you arrive at the hospital. Anders walks up to the desk and says to the lady, "We're here to see Kai Kalaba and Amy Chen." "Okay," she looks at you, before looking down at the computer. She types on the keyboard, and after a moment, she looks up," Ms. Chen is in room C378, and Mr. Kalaba is in room C379 on the third floor. Your department suggested that their rooms be conjoined, so by having access to one room, you'll have access to both rooms." She says with a smile.**

**Anders merely walks away, so you step up to the counter and say, "Thank you very much,". You look down at her name tag, "Stacey."**

**"No problem, you are, uh," she gives you a 'seductive' look, "especially welcome." She says, winking. You raise your eyebrows, and nod to her, "Yes, well...uh..." you say awkwardly, desperate for help. Mal notices the issues you're having, "Come on, honey.", he says, grabbing your hand. As you walk down the hall, you both start laughing, despite the circumstances. "Thanks." You say, leaning over to him. "No problem." He says smiling. "I hope she's not too disappointed."**

**Anders has disappeared down the hall. You and Mal follow quickly behind. You and Mal walk to the elevator. Mal presses the button, and Mal stands impatiently. He looks at watch, "Come on, what's taking so long?!" You take his hand, "Calm down, it's okay. It's almost here." You say, reassuring him.**

**Just as you say that, the button on top of the elevator lights up, indicating its arrival. As the doors open, you and Mal are revealed a couple, in a passionate embrace against the wall. The woman has her leg up around the man, and they barely even notice you. You and Mal look at each other. Suddenly the events of earlier rush back to you, making you blush. **

**Mal clears his throat, and the couple jump apart, embarrassed. They appear to be both doctors, and they exit the elevator. You and Mal step in, and he presses the 3rd floor button. **

**You stand there in silence. Mal mutters, "What is it about elevators?" with a grin on his face. Your eyes shoot open, "Mal! You did read Fifty Shades of Grey! And then, when I was looking for my book, you said you didn't know where it was. I later found it under the bed, and shrugged it off!" He just stands there chuckling. "I know, I put it Christian..." He says, "he sure is something. Now that the cat's out of the bag, are you done with the first book? I've been wanting to read the second one, but I can't go buy it myself. 'Miss. Steele' and Christian should seriously get married. Even if he is 'Fifty Shades of Effed Up" "Why can't you go out and buy it? " You ask, grinning. "You know why!" You shake your head. "I'll pick it up as soon as I can." "Thank you, hey Natara, do you have an inner goddess?" You just smile, and ignore him.**

**You are now Detective Mal Fallon. A couple of moments later, the elevator arrives, and you and Mal walk to the rooms. You open the door to find Amy, Kai, Anders, Jeremy, Blaise, and a couple of nurses writing things down on clipboards. They all are obviously distressed, but Amy's smiling, happy to see you. **

**"Mal! Natara!" she says gleefully, "I'm so glad you're here!" "Oh, Amy, I'm so glad you're okay." You say, and rush forward to give her a warm hug. After a few moments, you let go, and Natara does the same. You walk over to Kai, "Kai, I'm glad you're okay, too." Even if he is a little, weird, you gotta admit, you'd miss him.**

**"Aww, Mal!" he says, pulling you into a hug. "Okay, okay," you pull away," I don't like you that much." you say with a smile.**

**"Oh, Mal, he's just being Kai." Blaise says. "Come on, I could've just died, in fact, I'm pretty sure I'm psychologically traumatized, especially since of what could be coming, but Natara can be the judge of that." Kai says smiling, looking at Natara. "Wait, what's coming?" Natara asks, concerned. Kai's eyes shoot open, and he looks at Anders, "Wait...you haven't-" "No, Kai, I was getting to that."**

**Kai starts talking again nervously, "We'll about that in a minute, but my point is, can't we just take the time to hug? And appreciate our friendships?" "Kai, have you been watching re-runs of Oprah again?" Amy says. "Okay, okay, Kai, what's your point?" Jeremy asks. "Well, my point is, I think it's about time we all have a group hug." **

**You raise your hand up in objection, "No, no way!" "C'mon Mal, the second we do it, he'll let it go." Blaise says. "Okay," you say reluctantly,"let's do this."**

**All of you awkwardly crowd around Kai, you look over at Amy who, is looking down at her stomach, and touches it. The second she does, you see the pain all over her face. "Must be her stab wounds." You think, feeling angry toward the person who did this. You and Natara look at each other at the same time, appearing to be having the same thoughts**

**"Wait everyone, what are we doing?! Kai, I'm sorry, but we simply don't have time for this." Natara says. "I wanna know what this thing that you need to tell us, and I wanna know it right know." You say," We're just standing around here, hugging Kai, when you've apparently got something to tell us. No, let me rephrase that, Kai and Amy have been STABBED, now, I'm pretty sure they didn't stab themselves, someone did this to them, why aren't we looking for that son-of-a-bitch?" **

**Everyone just looks at each other uneasily, there's a look of panic, sadness, and what is that...pity?**

**"Now tell us what you're hiding!" Natara commands. **

**After a moment of silence, Anders finally begins speaking, "Look at Kai's chest, then Amy's." **

**Natara slowly walks over to Kai, and he lifts up his shirt. On his chest, there is an obvious stab wound, stitched up. "Oh Kai...I'm so sor-" Without another word, Kai lifts his shirt up further, revealing letters, carved with a scalpel into his chest. Natara opens her mouth to read aloud, "'N.W.,' That's all there is." She says. "Mal," Anders says, "Lift up Amy's shirt." **

**You walk over to Amy, she lifts up her shirt, revealing a stab wound, just like Kai's, and more words. "...you're next." You and Natara look at each other. "'N.W., you're next..." Natara says aloud. **

**In unison, you and Natara both say, "Natara Williams...you're next."**


End file.
